The taste of Revenge...
by fire demoness
Summary: Suboshi fic, starts when he kills Tamahome's family and now he runs away to search for Kaika. will the two ever meet up again? read and REVIEW!!(my version of what should/could have happened)
1. the taste of revenge...

Disclaimer:I wish i ish i wish it were mine...**opens one eye** damnit.  
  
Warnings/AN: This is dedicated to mai best bud grace, whom is in mai otha fic, "The Journey..."as well. But she felt her part was too small and since i made a nuriko deathfic and she loved it(like a willow...) seh wanted me to make her a suboshi one. if you have any requests, you can review and ill try to make one for you too. ^_^ k then. umm suboshi fans, nothing bad, just thoughts, nakago fans, uhh too bad. he DID manipulate suboshi. spoilers and i might have messed up the scene wehn he first arrived and the dad mgiht have said somehting but this is what he THINKS  
  
The taste of Revenge...  
  
by:black crystal/fire demoness. what eva u wanna call me  
  
I ran towards the little house. Nakago was right.I needed my revenge, and by killing Tamahome's family, he would understand the pain i went through for my aniki.My side was aching from running so long and far, but i paid no attention to it.  
  
//must...destroy...avenge...aniki...//  
  
That was all that was on my mind, repeated over and over like a command. They killed my aniki... and they would pay. oh yes, they would pay dearly.  
  
"It would be no use killing one of them. the seishi, because they are not blood-related, unlike you and your brother. you MUST kill Tamahome's family. that is the best way to get your revenge after what they did to your poor aniki."  
  
I was huffing and puffing by the time i reached the little cottage. There it was. My goal. But... they were just children. was it right to kill them for something they didnt even do or know of? I was having second thoughts... i quickly shook my head furiously when i remembered Nakago's words.  
  
I gathered all my courage and strength. As i approched the door, i got out my reiisiyuu.(did i spell dat right?) The door full open with just one strong push and i walked inside, my reiisyruu in the air, ready for battle. Their surpirsed looks were priceless. i glared at them and without warning i ordered my reiiryruu to crash and demolishing their weak little bodies. I actually took some pleasure in seeing them suffer. thats probably how aniki suffered too. good. then may revenge is done. except... that little girl.//"why are you doing this?"// she asked with her huge eyes.  
  
Thats wehn i felt some pity, but then i remembered what they had done to my aniki.My job was done. they were dead and the little girl would also die soon. i ran outside, confused and bewildered. i leaned against a tree and panted.  
  
was that the right thing to do? had Nakago been wrong? I know they killed my aniki but wasnt it better just to kill Tamahome? what is wrong with me?!!? im so confused. The poor kids' faces as i killed them are all that are on my mind right now.i look down at my hands and clothes. they are all covered with blood. what had i done? was the taste of revenge so sweet after all? it was more bitter now that i have thought about what i have done.  
  
Tamahome. here he comes. i see the anguish on his face when he sees what i have done. i lower my head in shame.I have decided my fate.I step out and face him. i say the truth, that indeed i myself had killed them. i know that if we had to fight, my chances of winning were worse off. And if i didnt try to win at all, then he would kill me for sure. Sure, i put up a fake battle, i missed on purpose, didnt dodge his attacks and so on. i slumped into the ground. he was getting his death blow ready. Even i knew that.  
  
//wait for me aniki... you were right. the taste of revenge isnt as sweet as i thought.gomen...im coming to join you now....//  
  
AN: he didnt die, but seriously injured. well.. wha u think? a sequel? what? review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. mixed emotions...

Disclaimer:Uhh not mine?yah...thats rite...~.^ok whaeva  
  
AN: Umm to tell da truth, i wasnt gonna DO a second one at all. And to all the Nakago fans out there, if u dun have anything nice to say, dun say anythin at all. and to anyone else i might have not put their favorite character in...character, well then, gomen. (no spell check.u have been warned)I MADE THIS UP, NO NEED TO TELL ME TAHT IM NOT FOLLOWING THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:Mixed emotions...  
  
by:fire demoness.  
  
I woke up in a soft bed and shook my head groggily. I winced in pain at the wound on my side.I suddenly remembered all of what had happened...Tamahome's family... Tamahome as he saw them lying there...the "battle"...Soi...it brought a headache to my weakened mind just to think about it.  
  
I looked around the room that i was in. This was most definately the Seiyruu palace. Dragon wallpaper, a lot of blue things. On the dresser by me were a cup of water, still lukewarm, and some food. i drank the water slowly, making sure not to hurt my wounds more.  
  
As i put the water down, holding a hand to my arm, which had also been injured, i thought about the fight...and about my aniki. Was there a possibility that he was alive? the feeling i felt when i sensed that something was wrong...maybe he was just unconsious or injured. Not dead. a spark of hope formed in my head. Maybe...no. it was a ludicris idea. No way could he be alive...but, there was still that voice inside of him that told him otherwise.  
  
My brain couldnt take more of this deciding and arguing internally. As i was so close to losing it all, there was a knock at the door and Soi came in, bringing with her warm food and a cup of tea.  
  
"Suboshi," she said, in an almost motherly way,"are your wounds better? i had the doctors check them, but we cannot say for sure if they are healed."  
  
I nodded as i drank the tea. I still had my douts about it, and my head was swimming with the results of the fight i had against my brother being dead.  
  
"Nakago...is he mad? disappointed? and Lady Yui? does she know?that...i killed them? How long has it been?"  
  
Soi hesitated, then said, with her head down,"I have not spoken to Nakago yet. He knows nothing except that you are injured. He shall check up on you later in the day. Lady Yui knows nothing. It has been about 2 days since i brought you in."  
  
She took the cold food and left. I laid down in the bed again. So Nakago shall come later, maybe with a punishment. and Lady Yui knows nothing. It should stay that way. It would just break her mending heart even more.  
  
I fumbled around, trying to sleep, and felt something solid and hard against my stomach. i groaned at the impact and brought out the object. My reiisiyuu. They had done so much damage...and yet, it was no fault of theirs. i had made all the decisions, no one to blame them on. i spun one with my finger mindlessly and just watched the blue glow whirl around. i fell into a deep slumber...  
  
"Suboshi. wake up NOW."  
  
I slowly opened one eye and then felt wide awake. Nakago was here. He was staring at me with his cold blue eyes and had a smirk on his face. i never did like that smirk. it meant nothing good, i could tell.  
  
"Well...you have succedded in killing the family. Why did you let him injure you? You were a good match for him. You could have KILLED him if you tried. what is worng with you!? pity? i expected more of you..."  
  
I held my head. He was right. i know that when i killed them i had no dout, but ...should i have done it? was it the right thing to do? it wouldnt bring back my aniki.Nakago was very wise and the leader of us...what he said should make sense. But...the way the little girl looked at me. Her wide eyes...unknowing...not blaming, just questioning... my thoughts were inturuppted by Nakago's voice.  
  
"I admit,your powers have grown since you first came here, but that is even MORE of an excuse why you should have had no problem making our "obsticles" less...do you not want Lady Yui to summon our god?"  
  
My head snapped up. What? was he calling me a traitor? i held me head and started rocking back and forth. the thoguhts...the reasoning...everything..it was too much.. i started to gasp a little as everything in my head started screaming at me.  
  
Nakago got up and walked towards the door while i was still shaking back and forth.  
  
" You shall revcieve no punishment, seeing as how you are injured and you have lost your brother. Lady Yui and Soi might not like that either. Try to get well. we need all the seishi we can have in full health for battle with the Suzaku."  
  
He left and i laid down once again, my wounds forgotten. Soi was nice to me. probably the only one in the group...now that aniki was gone. I stiffled back a sob. why did you leave me aniki? why?...im so lonely now...come back...  
  
Subohshi cried himself to sleep eventually, completely unaware of the eyes in the shadow of his dresser...  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
Welll? What do u think? Continue? Leave it? I suck at writing?oh well. Review!^_^ im not sure what comes after this. Maybe u can gimme and idea? 


	3. runaway...

Disclaimer: I am not Watase Yuu, that says it all.  
  
Warnings?/AN:I was spending a lotta time on my other fic, "The Journey" but I had sooo many reviews. I update by number of reviews.^^ hehe. Oh well, people seemed to like this fic too. Um.I had no idea where to go from the last chapter and I still don't. ugh. Ill make it up as I go.-_-.oh well.hell.even I didn't think that I was gonna use TOMO as the messenger! I planned for it to be like.Soi or Nakago even, but not Tomo, its all in the head.**cringe**MY POINT O VIEW.I think I changed a LOT in how Yui found out.  
  
Chapter 3:The truth revealed.  
  
By:Fire demoness.  
  
"Report."  
  
Came the short order from Nakago. The messenger bowed and stood up. The young man was wearing opera clothes and had black and white stiped opera makeup on. His black(I know its silver but in the hat, its black.) hair was swept up into a ponytail that was lined with two long feathers linked from his hat.(_ I know I know it's a bad description!)  
  
"The boy is having trouble shogun. I belive that his brother's death has affected him more than we expected. He may begin to have serious mental problems even. Is he really fit to go into battle?"  
  
Nakago stared down at the man whom had reported Suboshi's state.  
  
"Tomo, I have sent you to check on him and what have you told me? All that I already knew with a glance. Of course his brother's death has affected his mental health.but that will make him even the more ready for battle. Don't you see? That kind of fury shall help us greatly."  
  
"Of course.my lord.i did not realize."  
  
"If it helps your consionce, send Soi to comfort him. She seems to regard him as a younger brother."  
  
The weirdly dressed man nodded and thanked him. He then retreated back into the shadows and disapeared. Nakago sighed. What was he going to DO with Suboshi?  
  
**in suboshi's room, 1st person view**  
  
I blinked off the sleep from my blood-shot eyes. I had had a restless night. Half the time I was awake and thinking about my.murder and about aniki. The other was spent fretting and unable to fall asleep. Then, if by chance that sleep and exhasution caught up with me, I was haunted by dreams of my version of my brother's death.  
  
How had they killed you aniki? I hope you didn't suffer.  
  
There I was, sitting on my bed, craddling a cup of warm tea in my hands and thinking of aniki, when the door opened with a soft creak. Lady Yui walked in and just stoof there, in front of me, waiting. For awhile neither of us spoke. Then, she sat down besides me. I knew she was troubled but didn't speak.  
  
"So,"she said finally, in a soft voice,"is it true? Did you kill them,suboshi?did you murder those innocent children?!"  
  
Her voice started to break and her gentle tone became much harder and louder towards the end. I didn't respond but the tears streaming down the sides of my face were enough answer for her. I didn't even bother to look at her in the eye. I knew her expression. It would be one of fury, realization, betrayal. I cannot belive I did that to her.  
  
I heard her choke back a sob and the sound of quick and clumsy footsteps running towards the door. She slammed the door and I was left alone in my room, feeling worse than I had in all my days combined. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. I had done enough crying these days. And had caused enough grief. This was a bad place for me to stay. I would just bring them down. I had to leave. Immediatley. Clothes, belongings,money, food and drink was piled onto a huge piece of cloth. Once I had everything I needed, I closed the two sides inward and wrapped it around my back and tied the ends together in front. I took one last look at my room. Only one last thing to do.  
  
I climbed over the wall effortlessly and jumped down into the streets of Kouto. Soon, people had surrounded me and I was engulfed by the crowd. I silently said good-bye to my home for so long and turned around without a look back.  
  
**at the palace**  
  
Soi walked down the hallway to Suboshi's room, plate of food and drink in her hands.He was unusually quiet today. Maybe asleep. Good. Then maybe he could escape from those thoughts he was having. Soi knew it was slowly destroying the young boy from inside.  
  
"Suboshi? I brought you some food.**gasp**oh seiiryuu."  
  
**crash**  
  
the plates of food and the teacup crashed onto the floor and into a million bits. Soi ran to the bed. He was gone.she slumped to the floor. As she looked down in anguish, she noticed a little scrap of paper. Soi read it aloud and started crying.  
  
"Dear Soi, and lady Yui.and to anyone whom may feel sorry that I left,  
  
Soi, I have apperchiated everything you have done for me. You have been like a second mother to me and I thank you eternally. Lady Yui, I don't blame you for hating me if you do, which I know you do. You have been very kind to me also. My fellow seishi, you should be grateful that I am gone. I will now be a burden to no one besides myself. You are relived of the duty of taking care of me. I thank you for all your help. I may be anywhere by now. Soi, don't come after me. Its better that I am alone. I am going on a search for my aniki.should I ever find him. Ja..  
  
Suboshi.  
  
Well?!?! Wha u think?!?! I HAVE TO KNOW!!!!!!!in order to continue! ^^ 


	4. Out in the world...

Disclaimer: Uhh. I don't own anything except a laptop.wait. That's not how I planned it. ~.^;;  
  
AN: mai shortest chapter yet! But but but.AMIBOSHI IS HERE!!!!^^ YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Out in the world.  
  
By:fire demoness  
  
Suboshi shivered in his cloak. He had been out here for at least 3 days. Hopefully no one had reported a missing Seiiyruu seishi missing, probably Nakago had been ashamed to admit that he had let one slip out of the heavily guarded palace. He pulled the cloak hood over his face, for extra precaution, just in case Soi had made Nakago search for him. Suboshi walked carefully into a bar, the bag f essentials he had brought with him slung over one shoulder.  
  
" Do you just have some water? Milk? Anything non-alcoholic?"  
  
He asked the bartender politely. All he got in return were tens of heads turned and an eerie silence. The bartender frowned and slowly gave him a cup of water.  
  
"Are you from around these parts of town kid? No one around here orders a cup of water. Not milk, water, just sake. Are you sure water is what you want?"  
  
Suboshi looked taken back, then regained his posture. He nodded. Life in here is different from before. I have to be more careful. He thanked the bartender and went outside. Suboshi's brown chestnut mare he had bought was tied out back, chomping on an apple. The horse looked up as he approched and Suboshi untied him. He mounted and rode onward until they reached a river. After the river, it would only be awhile until they reached genbu country. Konan was too dangerous in this time of war.  
  
He edged his mare on, but something in the far back of his mind told him to stop. Suboshi stopped and looked back. Was he ready to leave his homeland? To venture on and forget he was ever a Seiiyruu seishi? He turned the reins around and went to another direction. It was time to pay his respects to his parents. The sun set over the retreating back of Suboshi. From atop a tree, eyes looked at him and then disappeared.  
  
Kaika(wait.was htat his name!?!? I SOOO forgot! Tell me plz!!!) leaned against a tree with a sigh. He had been having these headaches for so long now. He had done nothing to make them happen, but they occurred everyday, no matter what. The only thing that he could reason out for the headaches was the mark on his shoulder when he played his flute.  
  
"Kaika? Time for dinner!" his warm-faced mother called out to him.  
  
"Coming!" he chirped, but inside, he felt as if some part of himself was telling him he had to leave. He shook his head and went inside. Better not to tell his parents his problems and let fate do its work. It would all soon pass and life would be the same again. Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, a voice told him otherwise.  
  
Seiiyruu looked down at the twins and frowned. This was not all like he planned. Those children would ruin everything. It was time to pay his brothers a visit.  
  
TBC?  
  
I SO HAVE NO PLOT!!!!SUMONE GIMME AN IDEA!!! Or at least review!!! Plz!!!!!!! 


	5. Alone...

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
AN:OMG IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT I SAID ABOUT NAKAGO OR TAMAHOME OR ANYTHING AND YOU ARE A **shudder** suboshi hater, then WHY even BOTHER to READ THIS FIC?!??!NO ONE LIKES FLAMES!!!!!! Too bad if your favorite character seemed evil or bad, its just how I think and if you dun like it, then go read another fic. No need to make this author feel bad or nothin.  
  
Chapter 6: Alone...  
  
By:fire demoness  
  
**first person view**  
  
I rode to the top of a hill, overlooking my old homeland. So peaceful- looking. From first sight, no one would have even THOUGHT that a rampage and mass murder had gone through here.  
  
"Woah..."  
  
My horse stopped walking off and I petted it mindlessly. What was aniki doing now? Does he remember? My blondish hair got into my eyes and I brushed them away from tear-filled eyes. So this is how it feels to be alone in the world. Here, even now, some part of me refused to accept the fact that my brother, who had been there for me for all of my life, was indeed, dead. The word sounded cold and empty in my mind and I shivered. The air around here was warm and windy. I decided to stay for awhile. It just felt like home. The palace never had that homely feel to it, no matter how much I tried to make it work. Maybe, just MAYBE, aniki would come here. Who knows?  
  
The mare trotted over to me and I rode down the hill to my old home. It was there all right. A little schorched, but in time, it would look wonderful again. What was I going to do? Stay here? Leave? Should I? no. this was not the time to think about these things. I was tired and tomorrow would be a new day. I went inside, pushing cobwebs out of my way and my feet picking up swirls of dust. Maybe under a tree would be better, I thought as dust got into my mouth. My horse was still outside, giving me a look as if to say" I knew it."  
  
"Oh be quiet you."  
  
I muttered as I led it to a tree. It would do for tonight. Tomorrow, I would set out to look for aniki. He just COULDN'T be dead. Someone would know. I yawned as the mare set its head against my shoulder. Eventually, we both fell into a deep sleep, ignorant to the dangers ahead.  
  
**Amiboshi(yay!what!? I LIKE flute-boy!)**  
  
Kaika woke up abruptly. It was that dream again. The one where he was in an alley, with a young boy that looked like him. The little boy kept calling him aniki and asking him where their parents were.  
  
"I don't know, it'll be alright. Don't worry..."  
  
he had said in the dream. Why did it seem so familiar? Kaika looked around his surroundings. It was his home alright. But, WAS it his home? Did he have another home somewhere? Wait. Where did he get such a strange idea? His bare feet touched the cold floor as he went by his parents' room. His father snorted but then all was quiet again. Kaika walked to the door and went outside to the chilly fall night.  
  
"What do you want from me seiyruu? Why do you give me these dreams!?"  
  
Kaika yelled to the wind.a whisper of the wind swept past him, blowing with it some words.  
  
"(italics) All shall be revealed soon... my warrior."  
  
Warrior? He was a warrior? Kaika just stared at the blank night, the moon shining brightly. He was entranced by it and almost jumped 5 feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his dad.  
  
"dad.you scared me."  
  
His father didn't say a word, but just hugged him. Kaika hugged him back, confused. His dad is looking at the moon. Kaika can only make out a whisper.  
  
"Don't take him away from me..."  
  
**Seiyruu**  
  
I have done all I can for them. Now it is up to fate to decide. Amiboshi is still unwiling to remember. That is all that is blocking them. I sighed. it was time to plead with Taiitsukan once more. More of those sdisgusting Nyan nyans. Being a god wasn't easy. 


	6. Strange happenings...

Disclaimer: nada tis property o fire demoness.  
  
AN:Yahhh well see, the thing is, I had soo many reviews on my humor fic"tasuki and the "thing"" that I just HAD to update that one. Yes I DO update by reviews. ^^;; oh well. Its just me. People reviewed about how the chapters were a little short... I just cant DO long chapters though!! Its not in mai nature... Uhh. Whatever. Gomen. I will TRY to make my chapters less..."choppy"  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
By:fire demoness  
  
The early rays of the sun shone through my half-asleep eyelids and the morning mist still on the damp leaves hanging in front of my face. Slowly, I blinked away what was left of the sleepiness.Wincing at my throbbing headache, I glanced my surroundings. This WAS the place that i had fallen asleep yesterday night... but then what had happened? Why do I have a headache? Then I heard a soft nicker behind me and there stood the mare, looking at me with bright chocolate eyes.  
  
My legs ached as I slowly stood up from the ground. As I approched the mare, the reason why she had nickered became clearer. There was something red on her side and flies were around it. She whinnied again and pawed at the ground. I knelt down beside the red thing and almost threw up. It was a huge gash, going alongside her right hind leg to almost the stomach.  
  
//what happened yesterday? She was perfectly fine the night before...//  
  
I sighed and tore off a bit of my shirt, which was somehow muddy, whereas yesterday night it had been perfectly clean. I know for a fact that I don't sleepwalk and I'm a light sleeper...this is all getting way over my head.  
  
**back in Kaika's place, at night.**  
  
I threw the last of my things into the blanket and tied it up. I couldn't stay here. This feeling wasn't for nothing. Something was tugging at the edge of my mind and it gave me no peace. I had to leave this place and find something... someone. But who?  
  
//give me a clue Seiyruu...//  
  
a picture frame on my drawer dropped down. I picked it up slowly. It was my picture. Holding my flute. What kind of clue what THAT? Slowly, the picture began to change. Instead of holding a flute and smiling, "I" held two balls connected by a string and looked sad.  
  
I glanced at the new moon.  
  
//what does all of this mean?//  
  
**seiyruu**  
  
I slammed my hand down on the table. The orb which I was looking through rolled around and crashed on the ground.  
  
"temper temper..."  
  
my other brother Genbu said, patting my shoulder with that grin of his. Always so calm. Made me want to slap him. I sighed. this was getting way out of my control. These two were messing up fate!  
  
TBC  
  
Gimme an idea on what to do next!!!!!!!plz review!!! PLZ!!! For christmas!!!!!!im not asking for much. Just 4 seconds.**puppy dog eyes**give ya a cookie...**other voice**  
  
"You don't have a cookie!"  
  
O.O... shhh... they don't know that!!^^ 


	7. Farewell...

Disclaimer: we own nada  
  
AN: mirai no jennyfur did this chapter because I suffered an EXTREME case of writer's block. I edited it and made some changes though. She and I are robining. ^.^ anyone else that wants to do next chapter, please email me at DarkMystical_angel478@hotmail.com and that's me, Fire demoness. (I made the title. Bear w/ me)  
  
Chapter 7:Farewell...  
  
By: Mirai no jennyrfur (Fire demoness added to some and edited it)  
  
**Kaika**  
  
I set down the picture, still not clear about why it had changed. The image slowly changed back to what it had been before. The weapon turned back into a flute, the face smiling and calm. But... now I had a feeling that something was wrong. That there was something I was missing, that was so obvious and right in front of me...  
  
//It has something to do with my past...//  
  
I walked towards my parents' room. There laid my "Mother" and "Father", sleeping so serenly and clam. I took a brush,ink, and a piece of paper. I didn't want them to overeact and think I was kidnapped or anything. I held the paper up against the wall and wrote:  
  
To Mother and Father:  
  
Thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you both with all my heart. I'm not leaving because of you, I'm leaving because of, well, me. I can't remember anything before I came to the both of you, and that has left a big emptiness inside of me. You two have both helped to fill it up, but the rest I need to do own my own. Thanks again for all you have done. I love you both.  
  
Your son forever,  
  
Kaika  
  
  
  
I ran back to my room and took the picture of me that had been sitting on my drawer before and put it on my bed. I folded the note carefully and put it directly on top of the picture. I took my bundled blanket and walked to my Mother and Father, to see them for the last time. Mother, with her caring soul and kindest heart. Father, with his knowledge and respect. I kissed my Mother's forehead, and walked towards the door. Before I left, I took a look around the room.  
  
I looked at the place where we ate together, where we talked together, where laughed together. It seemed as I had been here all my life... When in reality, I had not. Before I met them, I lived my life as someone completely different. Only Seiyruu himself knew who I truly was. And I would soon know too. I walked out the door, not looking back, knowing deep down, I would never return.  
  
"good-bye..."  
  
I whispered as I walked out the door.  
  
*inside the parent's room*  
  
the man's eyes snapped open. There was only one word on his mind as he rushed to his son's room to find him gone.  
  
//Kaika...//  
  
**Suboshi**  
  
I pushed myself off the ground and ran my hand over the mare. I looked into her worried eyes, as if they had hid some secret that was forbidden to be told. What had happened last night to cause all this?  
  
I looked at the mare again, then turned my eyes to my surroundings. It didn't look any different really, trees were still there, grass still grew. But, something had happened. And I was going to find out exactly what it was.  
  
  
  
**Seiyruu**  
  
I studied the repaired orb and watched the twins.They brothers were finally coming to their senses. Maybe it wasn't going as bad as I thought.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Well??? I added some stuff to the Kaika part but the rest is hers... ^^ aitn she a nice little writerrrr??????*on Chocolate high* 


End file.
